Conventionally, there has been known an electromagnetic relay 1 that includes: an electromagnet 2 in which an iron core is attached to a reel equipped with a coil; an armature 3 that moves depending on a voltage applied to the coil; and a contact portion 4 that opens and closes with the movement of the armature, as illustrated in FIG. 1A (e.g. see Patent Document 1).
The electromagnetic relay 1 has a printed circuit board 5. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, the contact portion 4 is composed of a moving contact member 4a and a fixed contact member 4b. The moving contact member 4a and the fixed contact member 4b are made of a spring. Substrate terminals 6a and 6b of the moving contact member 4a and the fixed contact member 4b are fixed to a rear face of the printed circuit board 5, as illustrated in FIG. 1A. Tab terminals 7a and 7b are fixed to a right face of the printed circuit board 5.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-228060